Thomas and Co Read the Maze Runner
by Absolutely Taylor
Summary: What happens when high school student Thomas and all his friends get their hands on a copy of The Maze Runner? Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy, nor do I profit from writing this. Please, do not sue. :)
1. Chapter 1

Thomas let out a long, dramatic groan as he landed on his bedroom floor, his butt going numb from the impact.

"Dude, you need to slim it," Minho said, sitting down next to him. Teresa and Brenda sat next to Minho, both of them nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, you sound like a dying cat," Chuck sat on the opposite side of Thomas.

"That, or Alby when he tries to sing," Newt said, slamming his butt down next to Chuck.

"When the shuck have you ever heard me sing?" Alby asked, sitting next to Newt.

"I heard you singing yesterday when you were taking a shower," Gally commented casually as he came through the door, sitting next to Alby.

"I do _not_ sing in the shower," Alby said, but the faint blush on his cheeks told the others the truth.

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad it's finally the weekend," Thomas said, rubbing his temples.

His friends all nodded in agreement. They all had a tough week at school with the final tests going on, but they now had a nice four day weekend ahead of them. Taking the tests was definitely worth the four day weekend.

"I know," Gally said, stretching his legs into the middle of the circle that all 7 teens (and one twelve-year-old) created. "I think that calculus test just about fried my shuck brain."

"Ha! Well, sucks for you guys," Chuck, Thomas's cousin, said. He was younger than all the high school students, so he didn't have to take the finals that they did.

"Shut up, slinthead," Thomas lightly shoved his cousin, causing Chuck to ram into Newt. Newt then ran into Alby, who ran into Gally, who ran into Teresa, who ran into Brenda, who ran into Minho, who ran back into Thomas.

"Shuck it," Minho said after the whole wave was finished. "We need something to do."

And then, almost like magic, Jorge came into Thomas's room.

"Hey, guys, I found this book sitting on the kitchen counter. Does anyone recognize it?" Jorge asked, holding a green book in his hands. The cover said THE MAZE RUNNER on it in white letters, and underneath, the words JAMES DASHNER were printed in a red-orange color.

A series of no's and never heard of it's came from the group of kids. Jorge shut Thomas's bedroom door and sat between Thomas and Minho, much to Thomas's dismay.

"Well, I was skimming through it," Thomas's uncle said, "And it mentions all of you by name," He paused, glancing at Brenda. "Well, all of you but Brenda," He said.

"Seriously?" Thomas asked, taking the book from Jorge. He was about to open it when Gally snatched it out of his hands.

"I wanna see!" He said, but before he could look, Newt had taken it away.

"Hey, slim it!" Newt said, handing the book back to Jorge. "How about he just reads it to us?"

"Good that," Minho said; he was as curious as everyone else to see what was inside the mysterious green book.

"Okay, boys and girls, get ready for the story of a lifetime," Jorge said dramatically before opening it up.

He cleared his throat and began reading:

**He began his life standing up, surrounded by cold darkness and stale, dusty air. **

"What a great way to start a new life," Chuck said, much too cheerfully. His comment made Minho smirk and Gally chuckle, but those were the only reactions. Jorge continued reading.

**Metal ground against metal; a lurching shudder shook the floor beneath him. He fell down at the sudden movement and shuffled backward on his hands and feet, drops of sweat beading on his forehead despite the cool air. His back struck a hard metal wall; he slid along it until he hit the corner of a room. Sinking to the floor, he pulled his legs up tight against his body, hoping his eyes would soon adjust to the darkness.**

"He must be terrified!" Teresa said; her blue eyes were wide with shock. Brenda nodded in agreement.

"That doesn't sound too scary," Minho commented.

"Yeah," Newt said. "Only a baby would be afraid of that."

Both boys knew they'd also be afraid, but were too manly to admit it.

**With another jolt, the room jerked upward like an old life in a mine shaft.**

**Harsh sounds of chains and pulleys, like the workings of an ancient steel factory, echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls with a hollow, tinny whine. The lightless elevator swayed back and forth as it ascended, turning the boy's stomach sour with nausea; a smell like burnt oil invaded his senses, making him feel worse. He wanted to cry, but no tears came; he could only sit there, alone, waiting.**

"What a cry-baby," Minho snorted, crossing his legs and bringing them to his chest.

_**My name is Thomas,**_** he thought.**

Newt and Minho started laughing, surprised that Thomas was the baby they were making fun of.

**That… that was the only thing he could remember about his life.**

"Wow, poor Thomas," Teresa said, giving Thomas a look of pity. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please," he said. "If that was the real me in that box, then I would try and find a way out. I wouldn't want to sit and cry, and I wouldn't be afraid if the only thing I could remember was my name."

Everyone looked at Thomas with doubt, but they didn't say anything.

Jorge skipped a few lines, then continued reading.

**Strangely enough, he felt his fear whisked away like a swarm of gnats caught in the wind, replaced by an intense curiosity. He wanted to know where he was and what was happening.**

"So do I," Gally said.

**With a graon and then a clonk, the rising room halted; the sudden change jolted Thomas from his huddled position and threw him across the hard floor. As he scrambled to his feet, he felt the room sway less and less until it finally stilled. Everything fell silent.**

**A minute passed. Two. He looked in every direction but saw only darkness; he felt along the walls again, searching for a way out. But there was nothing, only the cool metal…He screamed, called for help, pounded on the walls with his fists.**

**Nothing.**

"Man, Tommy, you are the queen of freak-outs," Newt said, earning a sour glare from Thomas.

"It gets better," Jorge promised

**Thomas backed into the corner once again, folded his arms and shivered, and the fear returned. He felt a worrying shudder in his chest, as if his hearted wanted to escape, to flee his body.**

"_**Someone…help…me!**_**" He screamed; each word ripped his throat raw.**

Then, almost as if it were planned, each person in the reading circle put their hands to their lips and yelled, "_Someone help me!" _in a mocking way. Thomas rolled his eyes, trying to ignore his friends teasing.

**A loud clank rang out above him and he sucked in a startled breath as he looked up. A straight line of light appeared across the ceiling of the room, and Thomas watched as it expanded. A heavy grating sound revealed double sliding doors being forced open. After so long in the darkness, the light stabbed his eyes; he looked away, covering his face with both hands. **

**He heard noises above—voices—and fear squeezed his chest. **

Jorge passed the book to Minho.

**Look at that shank.**

Minho passed it to Brenda

**How old is he?**

Brenda passed it to Teresa.

**Looks like a klunk in a T-shirt.**

Teresa handed it to Gally.

**You're the klunk, shuck-face.**

"Gee, thanks," Teresa said as Gally handed the book Alby, though she looked entertained.

Alby rolled his eyes and read the next line.

**Dude, it smells like **_**feet**_** down there!**

Alby passed it to Newt.

**Hope you enjoyed the one-way trip, Greenie.**

Chuck got the book next.

**Ain't no ticket back, bro.**

Chuck passed the book across Thomas and to Jorge. Jorge grinned and continued to read.

**Thomas was hit with a wave of confusion, blistered with panic. The voices were odd, tinged with echo; some of the words were completely foreign—others felt familiar. He willed his eyes to adjust as he squinted toward the light and those speaking. At first he could only see shifting shadows, but they soon turned into shapes of bodies—people blending over the hole in the ceiling, looking down at him, pointing.**

**And then, as if the lens of a camera had sharpened its focus, the faces cleared. They were boys, all of them—some young, some older. Thomas didn't know what he'd expected, but seeing those faces puzzled him. They were just teenagers. Kids. Some of his fear melted away, but not enough to calm his racing heart.**

"That's awful," Teresa said.

"Yeah," Chuck agreed. "That's a wicked thing to do to kids."

Jorge smiled, and continued.

**Someone lowered a rope from above, then end of it tied into a big loop. Thomas hesitated, then stepped onto it with his right foot and clutched the rope as he was yanked toward the sky. Hands reached down, lots of hands, grabbing him by his clothes, pulling him up. The world seemed to spin, a swirling mist of faces and color and light. A storm of emotions wrenched his gut, twisted and pulled; he wanted to scream, cry, throw up. **

"Dude, you _are_ you queen of freak-outs," Minho said, agreeing with Newt's previous statement.

**The chorus of voices had grown silent, but someone spoke as they yanked him over the sharp edge of the dark box. And Thomas new he'd never forget the words.**

"**Nice to meet ya, shank," the boy said. "Welcome to the Glade."**

Jorge looked up from the book at the kids in front of him.

"And that's the end of chapter one." He said, grinning.

"Well, let's hear chapter two!" Chuck said excitedly.

"Yeah, I actually want to know what happens next," Newt agreed. Brenda and Teresa both nodded.

"Okay, okay, we can read chapter two," Jorge succumbed to the teens' request. "Are you guys ready?"

When everyone nodded, he started reading again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! This is my very first FanFiction ever, so hopefully it isn't too bad. Have a great rest of the day! Bye! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The helping hands didn't stop swarming around him until Thomas stood up straight and had the dust brushed from his shirt and pants. Still dazzle by the light, he staggered a bit. He was consumed with curiosity but still felt too ill to look closely at his surroundings. His new companions said nothing as he swiveled his head around, trying to take it all in.**

**As he rotated in a slow circle, the other kids snickered and stared; some reached out and poked him with a finger.**

"Well that isn't very nice," Teresa said. Newt reached out and poked her with a finger.

**There had to be at least fifty of them, their clothes smudged and sweaty as if they'd been hard at work, all shapes and sizes and races, their hair varying lengths. Thomas suddenly felt dizzy, his eyes flickering between the boys and the bizarre place in which he'd found himself. **

**They stood in a vast courtyard several times the size of a football field, surrounded by four enormous walls made of gray stone and covered in spots with thick ivy. The walls had to be hundreds of feet high and formed a perfect square around them, each side split in the exact middle by an opening as tall as the walls themselves that, from what Thomas could see, led to passages and long corridors beyond. **

"That place seems really cool!" Chuck said, stretching his legs into the middle of the circle.

"Oh, yeah," Jorge said. "It's a real paradise." He then continued reading.

**"Look at the Greenbean," a scratchy voice said; Thomas couldn't see who it came from. "Gonna break his shuck neck checkin' out the new digs." Several boys laughed. **

"Isn't it odd how they say things like 'shuck' and 'shank', just like we do?" Brenda asked. The group of friends had made up their own set of insults to call each other after Newt got in trouble at school for yelling an actual curse word. It was odd how the characters in the book said the same things.

"Yeah, it sort of is," Alby said, nodding his head.

**"Shut your hole, Gally," a deeper voice responded.**

"Hey!" Gally exclaimed, a grin on his face. "That's my name!"

"Way to be a shuck genius," Minho responded to Gally's obvious statement.

**Thomas focused back in on the dozens of strangers around him. He knew he must look out of it—he felt like he'd been drugged. A tall kid with blond hair and a square jaw sniffed at him, his face devoid of expression. **

Everyone gave Newt a weird look.

"Hey, I can't control what Newt in the book does!" He defended himself as best he could, but everyone still looked at him weird.

**A short, pudgy boy fidgeted back and forth on his feet, looking up at Thomas with wide eyes.**

"I am not _that_ pudgy," Chuck said, though he looked more amused than hurt.

**A thick, heavily muscled Asian kid folded his arms as he studied Thomas, his tight shirtsleeves rolled up to show off his biceps. **

"Oh, Thomas, you were admiring my arms?" Minho asked, leaning forward, since Jorge was in the way, and looking at Thomas. He smirked. "Well, I guess these guns are admirable." Minho flexed his arm, grinning. Brenda threw a pillow at him as Thomas rolled his eyes. But he had to admit, Minho did have admirable arms.

**A dark-skinned boy frowned—the same one who'd welcomed him. **

"That's me," Alby commented.

**Countless others stared.**

Teresa, Brenda, and Jorge stared at Thomas, before Jorge showed Thomas the book and pointed close to the top of the page.

Thomas read:

**Where am I?**

Jorge took the book back and continued reading:

**Thomas asked, surprised at hearing his voice for the first time in his salvageable memory. It didn't sound quite right—higher than he would've imagined. **

Minho and Newt snickered.

**"Nowhere good." This came from the dark-skinned boy. "Just slim yourself nice and calm."**

Jorge handed the book to Teresa.

**Which keeper he gonna get?**

Teresa handed the book to Brenda.

**I told ya, shuck-face. He's a klunk, so he'll be a Slopper—no doubt about it.**

Everyone in the room laughed. Well, everyone but Thomas. Jorge got the book back.

**Different emotions battled for dominance in his mind and heart. Confusion. Curiosity. Panic. Fear. But laced through it all was the dark feeling of utter hopelessness, like the world had ended for him, had been wiped from his memory and replaced with something awful. He wanted to run and hide from these people. **

"Wow, Tommy," Newt said. "You want to run and hide from all of us?"

"You're _so_ brave," Minho said, smirking.

Suddenly, everyone was talking at once. Thomas looked at his friends, but couldn't pick up any full sentences. Teresa and Brenda were chatting and laughing, and Minho was making a Thomas impression while Chuck and Newt laughed. Alby was trying to get people to be quiet, but nobody was listening. He sighed; why were his friends so talkative?

Both Jorge and Alby said at the same time, "I said shut your holes!"

Everyone was silent as they stared at Alby and Jorge. Then Jorge continued to read.

**Keep on yapping and next break'll be cut in half. **

Everyone still stared at him and Alby, mouths wide open.

**That must be their leader, Thomas realized. Hating how everyone gawked at him, he concentrated on studying the place the boy had called the Glade. **

Jorge then described the Glade. After he finished the description, he looked at his audience.

"Okay, that place doesn't sound so awesome anymore," Chuck replied.

**Suddenly the leader of the group—perhaps he was seventeen—took a step forward. He wore normal clothes: black T-shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, a digital watch. **

Everyone looked at Alby, and realized he was wearing the exact same thing.

"Well, that's odd," Minho commented.

**"It's a long story, shank," the boys said. "Piece by piece, you'll learn—I'll be takin' you on the Tour tomorrow. Till then… just don't break anything." He held a hand out. "Name's Alby." He waited, clearly wanting to shake hands.**

Alby stuck his hand out, clearly wanting to shake hands with Thomas. Thomas stared at it for a second, and was about to take it, but stopped when Jorge read the next line.

**Thomas refused.**

Thomas took his hand back and gave Alby a look of disgust, which then sent everyone into a fit of giggles.

**"Then tell me," Thomas said, struggling to keep his voice even. "Tell me the long story."**

"Dude, you are really demanding," Minho said, looking at Thomas. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Shut up, slinthead," Thomas replied, feeling slightly embarrassed by his character's traits.

"Told you so," Minho mumbled, a tiny smile on his face.

**"Seriously, where am I?"**

Jorge read, continuing the novel.

**"If you ain't scared," Alby said, "you ain't human. Act any different and I'd throw you off the Cliff because it'd mean you're a psycho."**

"Thomas is a psycho," Chuck said.

**"The Cliff?" Thomas asked, blood draining from his face.**

**"Shuck it," Alby said, rubbing his eyes. "Ain't no way to start these conversations, you get me?"**

"Oh, I get you," Thomas said.

**"We don't kill shanks like you here—" **

"What a relief," Newt said sarcastically.

**"I promise. Just try and avoid ****_being_**** killed, survive, whatever."**

"Great advice, Alby," Minho said, lightly punching Alby's shoulder. "We should call you Admirable Alby because you give such great advice." Sarcasm dripped from Minho's voice.

**"Man," Alby said, then ran his hands over his short hair as he let out a long sigh. "I ai't good at this—you're the first Greenbean since Nick was killed."**

"A guy was killed there?" Chuck asked, his voice slightly quivering.

"That's what Jorge just said, you shank," Minho responded.

**Thomas's eyes widened, and another boy stepped up and playfully slapped Alby across the head.**

"I'll do it!" Newt called, and before Alby could protest, the blond had slapped in him the back of the head.

"Ow!" Alby said, glaring at Newt. "That was _not_ playfully!"

"Suck it up," Newt replied, then shot up and hid behind Minho when Alby gave him a menacing look.

**"Wait for the bloody Tour, Alby," he said, his voice thick with an odd accent. "Kid's gonna have a buggin' heart attack, nothin' even been heard yet." He bent down and extended his hand toward Thomas. "Name's Newt, Greenie, and we'd all be right cheery if ya'd forgive our klunk-for-brains new leader, here."**

"Of course the first thing to come out of your mouth would be an insult towards me," Alby said, still glaring at Newt.

**Thomas reached out and shook the boy's hand—he seemed a lot nicer than Alby.**

"Oh, I am a lot nicer than Alby," Newt said, grinning.

**Newt was taller than Alby too, but he looked to be a year or so younger. His hair was blond and cut long, cascading over his T-shirt. Veins stuck out of his muscled arms.**

"Man, I sound _hot!_" Newt said, coming out from behind Minho and doing a very provocative pose for everyone.

Teresa screamed and covered her eyes. "It burns!" She yelled as Newt came out of his pose and stared at her.

Minho snickered. "Yeah, Newt, you're a real studmuffin." He grabbed Newt's pants, attempting to yank him back onto the ground. Newt, always the lucky one, had forgotten to put on a belt, and his shorts fell down, exposing a pair of red boxers with pink hearts on them.

This time Brenda screamed, though both girls covered their eyes.

All the men in the room were laughing at a red-faced Newt. Gally started coughing because he was laughing so hard.

"Wait," Chuck said between fits of laughter. "Aren't those Alby's boxers?"

Alby turned bright red, too, proving Chuck's statement to be true. God only knows why Chuck knows what Alby's boxers looked like.

Newt yanked his shorts up, glaring down at Minho. He then plopped down in Minho's lap, causing the Asian's laughter to abruptly stop.

"Ugh, Newt, you're crushing me!" Minho moaned, trying to push the blond off him. Newt wiggled his butt in Minho's lap in response.

Thomas felt a wave of jealousy go through him as he watched Newt wiggle on Minho. _He_ should be doing that to Minho, not Newt. Alby must have been jealous too, because he stood up and grabbed Newt by the ear, yanking off Minho.

"Thanks, man," Minho said, sighing in relief.

Alby dragged Newt back to their original spot and made him sit down. Alby sat down next to him, glaring at everyone.

Everyone stared at them; no one knew what to say.

Thomas and Minho made eye contact. Minho raised an eyebrow.

"Can I continue now?" Jorge asked, staring at all the teens (and one twelve-year-old) in front of him.

"Yes, sir!" Minho gave him an army solute, almost whacking Brenda in the face.

Jorge rolled his eyes and started reading:

**"Pipe it, shuck-face," Alby grunted, pulling Newt down to sit next to him. "At least he can understand ****_half _****my words."**

Thomas and Minho chuckled.

**There were a few scattered laughs, and then everyone gathered behind Alby and Newt, packing in even tighter, waiting to hear what they said. **

**Alby spread his arms out, palms up. "This place Is called the Glade, all right? It's where we live, where we eat, where we sleep—we call ourselves the Gladers. That's all you—"**

**"Who sent me here?" Thomas demanded, fear finally giving way to anger. "How'd—"**

**But Alby's hand shot out before he could finish, grabbing Thomas y the shirt as he leaned forward on his knees. "Get up, shank, get up!" Alby stood, pulling Thomas with him.**

"Geeze!" Newt said. "You have anger issues."

**"No interruptions, boy!" Alby shouted. "Whacker, if we told you everything, you'd die on the spot, right after you klunked your pants. Baggers'd drag you off, and you ain't no good for us then, are ya?"**

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Thomas said, curious to where this book was going.

"Yeah," Chuck agreed, also confused.

Jorge smiled and continued to read:

**"I don't even know what you're talking about," Thomas said, slowly, shocked at how steady his voice sounded.**

"Déjà vu," Gally whispered.

**Newt reached out and grabbed Alby by the shoulders. "Alby, lay off a bit. You're hurting more than helpin', ya know?"**

**Alby let go of Thomas's shirt and stepped back, his chest heaving with breaths. "Ain't got time to be nice, Greenbean. Old life's over, new life's begun. Learn the rules quick, listen, don't talk. You get me?"**

**Thomas fumed, wanted to punch somebody. But he simply said, "Yeah."**

"Then what happened?" Teresa asked, staring at Thomas weirdly.

"Then Thomas peed himself and passed out." Minho said matter-of-factly.

**"Good that," Alby said "First Day. That's what today is for you, shank. Night's comin', Runners'll be back soon. The Box came late today, ain't got time for the Tour. Tomorrow morning, right after the wake-up." He turned toward Newt. "Get him a bed, get him to sleep."**

**"Good that," Newt said.**

"And then," Jorge said, "Alby leaves, and Newt talks to Thomas about how he needs to sleep and how Chuck is his roommate." Jorge closed the book. "But then, something insane happens. Thomas hears this—"

Before Jorge could continue, a piercing scream rang through the air. Teresa's frightened scream followed that.

"Ben," Minho mumbled, glancing out the window. Another scream was heard. Thomas glanced out the window, along with everyone else. He could just see the silhouette of Ben, one of his neighbors, running down the street. Ben was a little crazy; one of his hobbies was running naked down the street, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Continue," Newt said, annoyed by Ben's outburst.

"Well, I was going to say that Thomas hears this ear-piercing scream, and Newt leaves to go check on the screaming boy. He tells Thomas to find Chuck, and then Thomas collapses next to a tree and wills himself to wake up from the terrible dream."

Everyone stared at Jorge, surprised at the ironic screaming in the book to the screaming in real life.

"This book is so good!" Brenda said, Teresa nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I know," Jorge said. "That's why I'm reading it to you." The older man smiled.

There was a pause, and then Chuck said, "I'm hungry." He bent his head down and tried to make himself look like a starving child.

"You're always hungry," Alby said, slightly annoyed. Chuck eating would waste time that could be spent reading the book.

"How about we all go and get ice cream?" Jorge suggested. He quickly added, "I can take the book and we can read it at the ice cream shop."

Everyone eagerly agreed, and seven people ran out of Thomas's room like they were being chased by Satan.

Minho and Thomas still sat on the floor, staring at each other. Minho got up first, followed by Thomas.

"After you," Thomas said, holding the door open for Minho.

"Thank you," Minho gave Thomas a smirk and a bow before walking out the door. Thomas followed him, shutting the door behind him.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. I had ****_way_**** too much fun writing this. Sorry the updates are slow; it takes a while to type this up, especially since I have to copy from the book. Anyway, thanks again for reading and I'll see you all soon! :D**

**~Taylor**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

The group bounded down the stairs and outside, all going to Jorge's car. Coincidentally, Jorge's car was a nice Volvo that could legally only hold five people. Jorge drove, Chuck sat in Gally's lap in the passenger seat, Teresa sat on Brenda's lap by the window, Newt sat on Alby in the middle seat, and Minho sat on Thomas's lap next to the other window. It was impossible for anyone to wear their seatbelt, since they had two bodies stacked on top of each other.

"Okay, kids," Jorge said as he backed out of the driveway. "Try not to draw any attention to us, because if a cop pulls us over, you're the ones paying the bill."

A mixture of Okay's came from all the people In the car. The car went slowly and smoothly down the road. Luckily for everyone, there were no cars on the street to see them.

Newt started bouncing a bit in Alby's lap.

"Newt, quit it," Alby said, smacking the back of Newt's head. Thomas wondered why Newt liked to move around on people's laps so much.

Jorge had originally planned for the drive to the ice cream parlor to be nice and smooth, but something in the road made him change his mind.

"Pot hole!" Jorge said, and less than a second after the car hit the pot hole.

Teresa, Newt, Gally, and Minho all had their heads slam into the roof of the car, which caused the three on bottom to laugh.

"Shuck it, that _hurt_," Newt said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, that didn't feel too great," Minho mumbled, a slight wince on his face.

Jorge seemed very entertained by the teens' pain, especially Minho's, so he turned a sharp right, causing Teresa to slam into Newt, who slammed Minho into the window. Gally saw the turn coming, and didn't hit anything.

"Would you stop driving so recklessly?" Minho said, obviously annoyed.

"Would you rather have Chuck drive?" Jorge asked, to which everyone in the back seat quickly yelled out:

"NO!"

"I'm a great driver," Chuck defended, crossing his arms over his chest and looking back at the older kids in the back.

"Yeah, and Alby here is a star ballerina," Minho said sarcastically. Jorge hit another pot hole (he was driving over them as fast as he could), causing everyone to hit their head again.

The rest of the ride there consisted of sharp turns and abrupt stops. The poor teens on top where being haphazardly thrown around, hitting either the window, seat in front of them, or each other.

Suddenly the car jerked to a stop. Gally hit the windshield.

"Okay, kids, we're here!" Jorge said, grinning and turning the car off.

Teresa opened the door and literally fell out of the car and onto the ground.

"Oh, I never thought I'd see you again," she said, hugging the ground and looking like a freak.

Everyone else filed out of the car, each glad to be back on the earth; although, none of them fell to their knees in happiness like Teresa did.

Newt and Alby ran up to the door and glided inside. Jorge cursed under his breath, annoyed at the two immature teenagers.

The rest of the group went comely into the parlor.

"Okay, guys," Jorge said. "What do you all want?"

"I'd like a giant sundae," Newt said. "With lots of chocolate sauce and whipped cream."

"Oh," Minho continued Newt's request. "And make sure it has lots of caramel and vanilla ice cream."

"And you should add root beer to it!" Newt said. Newt and Minho looked at each other, grins on their faces.

"No!" Everyone yelled at the two of them; no one wanted to see Newt and Minho on a sugar high. The last time the both of them had too much sugar Thomas's room was completely destroyed and all his pants had holes in the crotch area.

"I'll just everyone a vanilla cone. Sound good?" Jorge asked, trying to reason with Newt and Minho.

"Fine," they both grumbled. Jorge handed Thomas $10. "You and Minho get 10 one dollar ice cream cones."

Thomas agreed and watched as the rest of the group snagged a booth.

Minho grabbed the ten from Thomas's hand and said, "Well, time to get some ice cream!"

He grinned and they walked to the cash register. The guy running the register was tall and dark and handsome, with curly brown hair that stuck out from his red cap and dark brown eyes that glowed. His name tag stated, "Hello, my name is Ryan."

"What can I get you guys?" He asked. Man, even his voice was perfect. Minho looked up at the menu, a hand on his chin, pretending to decide. The cash register dude was looking intently at him. Thomas frowned a bit; he didn't like the look the guy was giving his best friend.

"We'll have 9 small vanilla ice cream cones, please," Minho said, looking at the Ryan with his eyebrows raised.

"That'll 9 dollars, sir." Minho handed Ryan the ten bucks, and their hands grazed each other. Ryan looked very pleased at that motion.

"Here you go, one dollar is your change," Ryan was handing Minho a dollar bill, but Thomas intervened, taking the money himself.

"Thank you," Thomas said tightly, glaring at guy. Ryan gave Thomas an uncomfortable look before going to get the ice cream cones.

Once he was out of ear shot, Minho turned and gave Thomas an incredulous look.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," Minho had his signature smirk on his face. He loved teasing Thomas, since he knew Thomas could get so jealous.

"I don't like him," Thomas answered, not in the mood to have this conversation. Minho just grinned and turned back to Ryan, who'd returned with a little tray of ice cream cones.

"Thanks," Minho said as Thomas took the tray. They started walking back to the table, Thomas balancing the tray on one hand. Minho got a wicked idea, and smiled evilly before his hand reached out and squeezed Thomas's butt.

Thomas, shocked and appalled, flinched, dropping the ice cream cones everywhere on the floor. The entire ice cream parlor went silent as everyone stared at the boy who dropped 9 ice cream cones. Then, Gally started clapping, followed by Newt and Alby. Everyone else in the parlor started clapping after that, each one mocking Thomas for his spill.

Minho had a malicious look in his eyes as he smiled. It was his payback for Thomas being so jealous.

Ryan was by the boys' sides in a spit.

"I'll clean this up," he said. "You can go back to the counter where my friend will make you some more ice cream, no charge."

"Thanks!" Minho said, grinning and walking back to the counter. Thomas came next to him.

"You suck," he said, scowling. Minho only snickered.

Ryan's friend handed Minho the ice cream, and both boys headed back to the table, where Minho handed everyone their vanilla cone.

Thomas made sure to sit next to Minho, since Jorge had gotten between the two of them at Thomas's house.

"Okay, now that we finally have our ice cream," Gally gave Thomas a look before continuing, "Can we read some more of the book?"

"Okay, fine," Jorge said, opening the book. He looked at all the kids as they licked their cones. "Ready or not, here it comes.

**Thomas sat there for several moments, too overwhelmed to move.**

"Oh, like that'll ever happen," Teresa said sardonically; Thomas's inability to sit still for too long always annoyed her.

**A metallic clicking sound from the branches above grabbed his attention, made him look up; a flash of silver and red light caught his eyes before disappearing around the trunk to the other side. He scrambled to his feet and walked around the tree, craning his neck for a sign of whatever he'd heart, but he saw only bare branches, gray and brown, forking out like skeleton fingers—and looking just as alive.**

"Oh, look!" Chuck pointed a chubby finger at a beetle that was scuttling around on the floor. "A beetle."

"Ew!" Teresa and Brenda exclaimed, pushing Newt and Alby into the wall as they tried to get as far away from the aisle as possible.

**Thomas turned to his right—**

Chuck, who had already downed his entire ice cream cone, sat on the right of Thomas, while Minho sat on his left side.

**To see a kid nearby, short and pudgy, staring at him. He was young—probably the youngest of an in the group he'd seen so far, maybe twelve or thirteen years old. His brown hair hung down over his ears and neck, scraping the tops of his shoulders. Blue eyes shone through an otherwise pitiful face, flabby and flushed. **

"Wow, they make me sound so attractive," Chuck said, mildly offended of his pitiful description.

"Hey, you sound better than Newt," Alby said, earning a punch in the arm from the blond.

**Thomas nodded at him. "A beetle what?"**

**"Beetle blade," the boy said, pointing to the top of the tree. "Won't hurt ya unless you're stupid enough to touch one of them." He paused. "Shank." He didn't sound comfortable saying the last word, as if he hadn't quite grasped the slang of the Glade.**

Another one of Ben's screams filled the ice cream parlor. Everyone looked out the window to see the boy running down the street.

"What the shuck is Ben doing all the way over here?" Minho asked, agitated. Thomas put a hand on his leg—under the table so no one could see it—to comfort him. Thomas knew Minho got frustrated when Ben went around screaming. Minho looked at him for a moment before going back to his hardly-touched ice cream cone.

"Just ignore him," Alby told Minho. Newt had finished his cone and was now trying to steal from Alby, but the African American boy was too quick for Newt: He had Newt's hand in his before the blond could steal any.

**Another scream, this one long and nerve-grinding, tore through the air and Thomas's heart lurched. The fear was like icy dew on his skin. "What's going on over there?" he asked, pointing at the building.**

**"Don't know," the chubby boy replied. "Ben's in there, sicker than a dog. ****_They_**** got him."**

"They?" Brenda asked, looking at Teresa. "Who are _They_?"

**"Better hope you never find out," the kid answered, looking far too comfortable for the situation.**

"Wow, Chuck," Newt said, looking at the boy. "What a great answer."

**"My name's Chuck. I was the Greenbean until you showed up."**

"Why does everyone keep calling Thomas 'Greenbean'?" Teresa asked.

**"Cause you're the newest Newbie,"** Jorge replied, reading from the book. **Chuck pointed at Thomas and laughed. Another scream came from the house, a sound like a starving animal being tortured.**

"Wait wait wait," Newt said, shaking his hands around for emphasis. "How the shuck does this James Dashner dude know what a tortured animal sounds like?

Teresa gasped. "Maybe he's an animal torturer!"

"Or maybe he hired someone to torture animals for him so he could hear what they sounded like and compare them to Ben's screams!" Gally added.

"Or maybe he just needed a good simile," Alby, the one with the most common sense, concluded. "Now quit ruining the dramatic affect!"

**"How can you be laughing?" Thomas asked, horrified by the noise. "It sounds like someone's dying in there."**

"How does Thomas know what some—" Newt was cut off with an elbow in the ribs, courtesy of Alby.

Jorge rolled his eyes. "So, then Chuck says that most people survive after getting stung by Grievers if they get the Serum in time. Chuck then tells Thomas that he is sixteen, five foot nine, and ugly as a fried liver on a stick."

Minho snorted a laugh; Thomas kicked him from under the table.

**"Don't worry. You'll be all whacked for a few days, but then you'll get used to this place. I have. We live here, this is it. Better than living in a pile of klunk." He squinted, maybe anticipating Thomas's question. "****_Klunk's_**** another word for poo. Poo makes a klunk sound when it falls into our pee pots."**

"That's nice," everyone older than twelve replied, each of them looking very uncomfortable. Chuck had a proud smile on his face. Jorge smirked from behind the book.

**"What's your name?" Chuck asked from—**

"Oh na na! What's my name? Oh nan a, what's my name?" Newt sang, swaying to the beat of the song.

**"Thomas."**

**"Nice to meet you, Thomas," Chuck said. "Don't you worry, I'll take care of you."**

"Was that an innuendo?" Minho asked.

**"I've been here a whole month, and I know the place inside and out. You can count on Chuck, okay?"**

**Thomas had almost reached the front door of the shack and the small groups of boys congregating—**

"Who says congregating anymore?" Newt interrupted.

**When he was hit by a sudden and surprise rush of anger. He turned to face Chuck. "You can't even ****_tell_**** me anything. I wouldn't call that taking care of me." He turned toward the door, intent on going inside to find some answers. **

**Chuck shrugged. "Nothin' I say'll do you any good," he said. "I'm basically still a Newbie, too. But I can be your friend—"**

**"I don't need friends," Thomas interrupted.**

"Wow, you are a jerk!" Newt said. Chuck agreed.

"I feel dirty just looking at you," the boy said, narrowing his eyes.

"So, then Thomas goes into the shack, finding Gally and a bunch of other random shanks. Gally instantly shows his disliking for Thomas, saying that he saw Thomas during the Changing. Thomas then calls Gally Captain Gally—"

"You guys should start calling me that," Gally said; he obvious liked the name Captain Gally.

"And Gally tells Thomas to go upstairs with Newt and Alby. Thomas does and saw…

**A twisted, pale figure writhing in agony, chest bare and hideous. Tight, rigid cords of sickly green veins webbed across the boy's body and limbs, like ropes under his skin. Purplish bruises covered the kid, red hives, bloody scratches. His bloodshot eyes bulged—**

"Ew!" Teresa screamed, squeezing her eyes shut. "Jorge, I swear, if you don't shut up then I will show you pictures of Newt's butt!" She said it as a warning, though Alby's eyes shot out of his head when he heard the good news.

"Jorge, keep talking," Alby sounded excited; he didn't think it'd be _that_ easy to finally see Newt's butt.

"How'd you get pictures of my butt?" Newt inquired.

"Okay, okay, I won't read the description anymore." Jorge promised. Teresa visibly relaxed, opening her eyes again.

"How'd you get pictures of my butt?" Newt asked, getting desperate.

"Anyway, Alby shoves Thomas out of the room and asks him what he's doing up there."

**"I…uh… wanted some answers," he murmured, but he couldn't put any strength in his words—he felt himself give up inside. What was wrong with that kid? Thomas slouched against the railing in the hallway and stared at the floor, not sure what to do next.**

**"Get your runtcheeks down those stairs, right now," Alby ordered. "Chuck'll help you. If I see you again before tomorrow morning, you ain't reachin' another one alive. I'll throw you off the Cliff myself, you get me?"**

"I get you, Alby," Thomas said.

**Thomas was humiliated and scared. He felt like he'd shrunk to the size of a small rat. Without saying a word, he pushed past Alby and headed down the creaky steps, going as fast as he dared. Ignoring the gaping stares of everyone at the bottom—especially Gally—he walked out the door, pulling Chuck by the arm as he did so.**

**Thomas hated these people. He hated all of them. Except Chuck. **

"Wow, I love you too, Tommy," Alby said.

"I didn't know you felt this way about me!" Newt said, wiping a fake tear from his face.

**"Get me away from these guys," Thomas said. He realized that Chuck might actually be his only friend in the world.**

"That's lame," Gally commented.

**"You got it," Chuck replied, his voice chipper, as if thrilled to be needed. "But first we should get you some food from Frypan."**

"Wait, there's a character named Frypan?" Alby asked. Thomas and Chuck were common names. Gally, Newt, and Alby, not so much. But _Frypan_ wasn't common at all. It was creepy how Frypan—he's Newt's baking-obsessive cousin—was mentioned in this book.

"Isn't it weird how James got Frypan's name in this book?" Minho asked, surprised as well.

"I think we need to contact this James Dashner guy. He knows too much about us." Teresa said, biting her lip.

"You don't think he's stalking us, do you?" Chuck asked, worry laced in his voice. A knock on the window answered the boy's question. The group turned and looked out the window, when a blinding flash took their vision. Once their vision came back, the only thing they could see was a brown-haired man running away, holding a camera.

"That was James!" Alby said, pointing to him. Everyone was too shocked to say anything.

"Ooookay, let's just continue reading the book," Jorge said, ending the silence. Everyone agreed because they didn't know what else to do. Why did James randomly take a picture of them?

**"I don't know if I can ever eat again." Not after what he'd just seen.**

**Chuck nodded. "Yeah, you will."**

"Well, that was blunt." Minho said.

**Thomas blinked hard several times, trying to get the image of what he'd just seen in the shack out of his mind.**

**_The Changing._**** Gally had called it the Changing.**

**It wasn't cold, but Thomas shuddered once again.**

"Oh, wow," Brenda said.

"The Changing sounds awful!" Teresa looked distressed.

"No," Minho said sarcastically. "It sounds like a dream come true."

"Then what happens?" Gally asked.

"You'll find out," Jorge was glad that the kids were so entertained.

"Hey, can I read the next chapter?" Minho asked, a devious smile crossing his face.

"Sure, why not?" Jorge handed the book to Minho, but instantly regretted it. He knew the teen could have a pretty sick and twisted mind. Minho beamed; he was going to make this one of the best chapters ever.

**A/N: OMG. I hit double digits. That's, like, the most amazing thing ever. Thanks guys! You rock so shucking much! Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry there wasn't much reading of the book in it; I just had to include the ice cream scene. It's also really long, too, so sorry about that. xP And one last apology: Sorry for grammar/spelling errors. I am such a lazy editor. Talk to you all later and have a great day! :D ~Taylor**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

"Okay, Ladies and Gents, settle down and buckle up, 'cause you're in for a ride," Minho said dramatically. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Just read the book," Gally said. Minho scowled slightly, grabbing the rest of his ice cream cone and throwing it at the teen. It hit Gally right in the face. Newt barked a laugh, and Alby struggled to hide his smile.

"I'll kill you," Gally said, wiping the vanilla from his face. He flung some at Minho, but the Asian grabbed Thomas and shoved him in front so Thomas got hit. "Whoops, sorry," Gally didn't seem to sorry.

Thomas wiped the ice cream out of his eyes. "I'll get you for that, Gally," he threatened. Minho stared at Thomas, part of him wanting to lick the ice cream of Thomas's face.

"Kids, no more throwing ice cream!" Jorge scolded before Thomas could get his retribution.

"Just read the book," Teresa said, wanting to end the food war before she got ice cream in her hair.

"Okay, okay," Minho said. He took a deep breath, and began reading:

**Thomas leaned against the tree as he waited for Chuck.**

"And then there's a bunch of random klunk…" Minho scanned the page.

**Thomas had just moved his attention to the four vast openings in the middle of the main walls of the Glade when Chuck arrived, a couple of sandwiches cradled in his arms, along with apples and two metal cups of water. The sense of relief that flooded through Thomas surprised him—he wasn't _completely_ alone in this place.**

"I'd rather be completely alone than have Chuck as my only friend," Gally commented. If Chuck would have thrown ice cream at Gally, but he didn't have any left.

"**Frypan wasn't too happy about me invading his kitchen before suppertime,"**

"Who was suppertime anymore?" Brenda asked.

**Chuck said, sitting down next to the tree, motioning to Thomas to do the same. He did, grabbed a sandwich, but hesitated, the writing, monstrous image of what he'd seen in the shack popping back into his mind.**

"Oh, Thomas, don't tell me you were bloody turned on by the sight of Ben writhing on a table," Newt said, giving his friend a weird look.

**Soon, though, his hunger won out and he took a huge bite. The wonderful tastes of ham and cheese and mayonnaise filled his mouth.**

"I want a ham and cheese sandwich," Chuck said.

"**Ah, maaaan,"** Minho groaned, putting his heart and soul into it. Thomas pinched his leg. "**I was starving."**

"**Told ya." Chuck chomped on his own sandwich. **

**After another couple bites, Thomas finally asked the question that had been bothering him. "What's actually _wrong_ with that Ben guy? He doesn't even look human anymore."**

"You _are_ turned on by him!" Alby accused.

"I am not!" Thomas defended.

**Chuck glanced over at the house. "Don't really know," he muttered absently. "I didn't see him."**

**Thomas could tell the boy was being less than honest but decided not to press him. "Well, you don't want to see him, trust me."**

"Then Thomas and Chuck share a moment together…" Minho scanned down the page. "Ah, here we go."

"**What's out there?" he asked, finally breaking the silence. "Is this part of a huge castle or something?"**

Alby snorted at Thomas's ridiculous question.

**Chuck hesitated. Looked uncomfortable. "Um, I've never been outside the Glade."**

"Neither have I," Gally said.

**Thomas paused. "You're hiding something," he finally replied, finishing off his last bite and taking a long swig of water. The frustration at getting no answers from anyone was starting to grind his nerves. It only made it worst to think that even if he _did_ get answers, he wouldn't know if he'd be getting the truth. "Why are you guys so secretive?"**

Minho stopped reading, thinking about something for a few seconds and loosing himself in a sort of trance.

It's not like he _liked_ keeping secrets, it was just that—

"Yo, Minho," Newt waved a hand in the Asian's face. "You still there?"

Thomas rubbed his hand on Minho's leg, concerned.

Minho blinked a few times, then came back to reality. "What? Oh, yeah, still here. Just giving everyone a chance to think about what a dork Thomas is." He playfully elbowed Thomas in the ribs.

"Riiight," Alby didn't seem convinced. "Well, continue reading?"

"You got it, bro," Minho replied before continuing the book:

"**That's just the way it is. Things are really weird around here, and most of us don't know everything. **_**Half **_**of everything."**

**It bothered Thomas how Chuck didn't seem to care about what he'd just said. That he seemed indifferent to having his life taken away from him. What was wrong with these people?**

"Well that was rude," Teresa commented.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Brenda asked Thomas defensibly.

**Thomas got to his feet and started walking toward the eastern opening. "Well, no one said I couldn't take a look around." He needed to learn something or he was going to lose his mind.**

"**Whoa, wait!" Chuck cried, running to catch up. "Be careful, those puppies are about to close." **

"What the heck?" Newt asked.

"**Close?" Thomas repeated. "What are you talking about?"**

"The doors?" Chuck guessed.

"**The Doors, you shank."**

"I'm a genius!" Chuck cheered, grinning.

"**Doors? I don't see any doors." Thomas knew Chuck wasn't just making stuff up—he knew he was missing something obvious. He grew uneasy and realized he'd slowed his pace, not so eager to reach the walls anymore.**

"**What do you call those big openings?" Chuck pointed to the enormously tall gaps in the walls. **

"I'd call them _big openings,_" Thomas said, rolling his eyes. How could his character be so clueless?

"**I'd call them **_**big openings**_**," Thomas said, trying to counter his discomfort with sarcasm and disappointed that it wasn't working. **

"**Well, they're **_**doors**_**. And they close up every night."**

**Thomas stopped, thinking Chuck had to have said something wrong. He looked up, looking side to side, examined the massive slabs of stone as the uneasy feeling blossomed into outright dread. "What do you mean, they _close?"_**

"Man, Tommy," Newt said. "You make Chuck repeat an awful lot of things."

"Doors can close?" Gally asked sarcastically. "I had no idea!"

"**Just see for yourself in a minute. The Runners'll be back soon; then those big walls are going to **_**move**_** until the gaps are closed."**

"**You're jacked in the head," Thomas muttered. He couldn't seem how the mammoth walls could possibly be mobile—felt so sure of it he relaxed, thinking Chuck was just playing a trick on him.**

**They reached the huge split that led outside to more stone pathways. Thomas gasped, his mind emptying of thought as he saw it all firsthand.**

Minho smiled and read…

**What Thomas saw shocked him to the core. Alby and Newt were doing something inappropriate in the corner of the eastern walls. Alby had Newt pushed up against the wall, and Thomas could hear Newt's pleas for more from where he was standing. **

"**Harder!" Newt screamed, causing Thomas to flinch. "Oh, gosh Alby, do it ha—"**

"IT DOES NOT SAY THAT!" Newt said, snatching the book away from Minho's hands. Everyone at the table laughed. Well, everyone except the two red-faced boys called Alby and Newt. They gave each other embarrassed looks before turning back to the laughing Minho. Newt threw the book at Minho's face.

"That wasn't funny," Alby grumbled.

"Yes, it was!" Teresa said, still laughing. The table of teens (and Chuck and Jorge) was receiving dirty looks from everyone else in the ice cream parlor.

Minho wiped a fake tear away. "Oh, shuck, Newt," he said, still grinning. "I'm sorry, man, I couldn't resist."

"That was clever, Minho," Brenda said, grinning.

"I wanna know what goes through the dirty brain of yours," Jorge said, giving the teen a look.

"Trust me," Thomas intervened. "You don't."

"Can we just get back to the book?" Alby grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah," Minho said, opening the green book.

Everyone had calmed down enough for Minho to continue reading:

"**This is called the East Door," Chuck said, as if proudly revealing a piece of art he'd created**

"Then Thomas describes the doors, which are about as big as that wall." Minho pointed to one of the parlor walls. "Except heavier, and made of metal."

"How the shuck do those move?" Teresa asked.

**Chuck threw his arms up, clearly frustrated. "I don't know, they just move. Makes one heck of a grinding noise. Same thing happens in the maze—those walls shift every night, too."**

**Thomas, his attention suddenly snapped up by the new detail, turned to face the younger boy. "What did you just say?"**

"Man, you make Chuck repeat _everything!_" Gally commented.

"**Huh?"**

"**You just called it a maze—you said, 'same thing happens out in the **_**maze**_**.'"**

**Chuck's face reddened. "I'm done with you. I'm done." **

"I'm done with you, too," Brenda said.

"And then Thomas looks into the Maze and sees a maze… and then a dude comes out and runs to this building by the Box… and then a bunch of other dudes run into the Glade and go to the building by the Box.. and then Thomas sees Newt and Alby in the corner…" Minho looked up and met four eyes glaring at him. "Just kidding," Minho said.

"Sure you were," Alby said, narrowing his eyes.

"And then Chuck shows up, and Thomas asks him…"

"**Who are those guys and what were they doing? What's in that building? And why do you live inside a freaking maze?"**

"**I'm not saying another word," Chuck replied, a new authority filling his voice. "I think you should get to bed early—you'll need sleep. Ah"—he stopped, held up a finger, pricking up his right ear. **

"Well, that's sort of weird." Jorge interrupted.

"**It's about to happen."**

"What's about to happen?" Everyone at the table—excluding Minho—asked.

**A loud boom exploded through the air, making Thomas jump.**

Suddenly, a ceiling fan fell from the ceiling, landing a few feet away from Thomas's table. Everyone flinched.

Minho continued reading:

**It was followed by a horrible crunching, grinding sound. He stumbled backward, fell to the ground. It felt as if the whole earth shook; he looked around, panicked. The walls were closing. The walls were _really_ closing—trapping him inside the Glade. An onrushing of claustrophobia stifled him, compressed his lungs, as if water filled their cavities. **

"Wow," Brenda and Teresa said simultaneously.

"**Calm down, Greenie," Chuck yelled over the noise. "It's just the walls!"**

**Thomas barely heard him, too fascinated, too shaken by the closing of the Doors. He scrambled to his feet and took a few trembling steps back for a better view, finding it hard to believe.**

"It is hard to believe," Newt said, not entirely convinced the huge stone walls could actually close.

_**Impossible**_**, he thought. **_**How can they do that?**_

"Sorcery?" Chuck guessed.

**He watched as the right wall reached the end of its journey, its connecting rods finding their make and entering without a glitch. An echoing boom rumbled across the Glade as all four doors sealed shut for the night. Thomas felt one final moment of trepidation, a quick slice of fear through his body, and then it vanished. **

"Wimp," Gally coughed into his arm. Thomas stuck out his tongue.

"**Wow," he said, feeling dumb at such a monumental understatement.**

"Ain't nothin'," Alby mumbled, not impressed.

"**Ain't nothin', as Alby would say," Chuck murmured. "You kind of get used to it after a while."**

"So, are the walls meant to trap the Gladers inside the Glade, or meant to keep things _out_ of the Glade?" Teresa asked, masking Thomas's own thoughts.

Minho shrugged.

"**Come **_**on**_**," Chuck said, pulling Thomas's sleeve a second time. "Trust me, when nighttime strikes, you want to be in **_**bed**_**."**

**Thomas knew he had no other choice. He did his best to suppress everything he was feeling and followed.**

"And that's the end of Chapter Four." Minho finished.

"This is so good!" Chuck said, grinning. He was proud of his character in the book.

"Can I read next?" Brenda asked, already taking the book from Minho.

"Be my guest," the Asian said, though he didn't really have a choice.

"You better not do what Minho did," Alby warned Brenda.

"I won't, I won't," Brenda promised, turning the page. "And now, folks, Chapter Five!"

**A/N: Thanks so much for waiting, guys! Sorry for the slow update: the week before Spring Break was hectic. I had a test every day until Friday, when it was just a relaxing day. Luckily, I'm on SB now, so FREEEDOM. Thanks for commenting and stuff, guys. It makes my life. Thanks to **CopperMax, MazeRunnerGirl, MuffinFactory, BillieLiliJem, ImTooLazyToBeCreative (awesome name by the way), Anonymous, Effervescent Dreaming, Suddzero, and a bunch of guests **for commenting. Makes me life, I tell ya! So yeah. Hope you enjoy! Have a good day and I'll talk to you all later! :D (and ignore any spelling/grammar errors. I probably should edit these things: I'm just too lazy.)**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

**They ended up near the back of the Homestead—that was what Chuck called the leaning structure of wood and windows—in a dark shadow between the building and the stone wall behind it.**

"How fascinating," Minho mumbled. Teresa kicked him in the shin.

"**Where are we going?" Thomas asked, still feeling the weight of seeing the walls close, thinking about the maze, the confusion, the fear. He told himself to stop or he'd drive himself crazy. Trying to grasp a sense of normalcy, he made a weak attempt at a joke. **

"Oh, crap," Alby complained before he even heard the joke. Thomas was always a crappy joke teller.

"**If you're looking for a goodnight kiss, forget it."**

Everyone groaned in unison, including Thomas.

**Chuck didn't miss a beat. "Just shut up and stay close."**

"You tell him, Chuck!" Minho high fived Chuck.

**Thomas let out a big breath and shrugged before following the younger boy along the back of the building. They tiptoed until they came upon a small, dusty window, a soft beam of light shining through onto the stone and ivy. Thomas heard someone moving around inside.**

"The bathroom?" Teresa guessed.

"**The bathroom," Chuck whispered.**

"I am a genius," Teresa said.

"**So?" A thread of unease stitched along Thomas's skin. **

"**I love doing this to people. Gives me great pleasure before bed."**

"That was an innuendo, wasn't it?" Newt asked.

"**Doing what?" Something told Thomas Chuck was up to no good. "Maybe I should—"**

"**Just shut your mouth and watch." Chuck quietly stepped up onto a big wooden box that sat right under the window. **

Brenda stopped reading, motioning Chuck and Gally towards her. The two boys read a few paragraphs, and Brenda whispered in their ear.

Chuck grinned. "Okay!" He said, getting out of the booth and racing outside.

"What's going on?" Alby asked.

"Okay, this is basically what Chuck did," Brenda said, motioning for everyone to look out the window. Gally, who was closest, put his nose against the glass.

"Who's that?" Gally asked, still looking intently through the window.

Without warning, Chuck suddenly popped his head up toward the window and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"AAAAH!" Everyone in the booth screamed. Newt actually fell out of the booth and onto the floor.

"HAHAHAH!" Chuck's laughter could be heard from outside. The boy had his hands on his knees, laughing his butt off.

"Yeah, real funny," Minho mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. He sounded upset, but the smirk on his face told otherwise.

"I'm gonna kill you, shuck-face!" Gally yelled, pounding on the window.

Before anyone could do anything else, the manager came over to their table, looking very upset.

"Out." He said. The high school students (and Jorge) stared at him. A second passed. Then they all scrambled out the door, fighting to get out first. They dramatically dove into Jorge's car, landing on top of each other as they did. Chuck, of course, got the front because he's a spoiled little brat.

Jorge sped away before Newt could close the door.

After a few seconds, everyone was situated. Doors closed, seat belts on, and laughter contained.

"He did not like us," Minho said, shaking his head.

"Oh, whatever," Chuck replied.

"We are probably banned from that place now," Jorge said, making Chuck's mouth drop low. Being banned from the only ice cream place in town wasn't good at all.

"So what happened after Gally threatened to kill a 12 year old?" Alby asked, ready to get back to the story. Jorge continued driving straight, right out of town.

"Well, Chuck runs away and Thomas just stands there like an idiot. Then…"

"**Come here!" Gally yelled. **

**Thomas's heart sank in surrender. Everything seemed to indicate that he'd be getting a fist in the face.**

"That's an odd way of saying that Thomas is going to get his butt kicked," Minho pointed out.

"**It wasn't me, I swear," he said, though as he stood there, he sized the boy up and realized he shouldn't be so terrified after all. Gally wasn't that big—Thomas could actually take him if he had to.**

"Sure you could, Tommy," Gally said, punching Thomas's arm too hard to be playful.

"**Wasn't you?" Gally snarled. He ambled up to Thomas slowly and stopped right in front of him. "Then how do you know there was something you didn't do?"**

"Oooh!" Newt and Minho said together.

**Thomas didn't say anything. **

"**I'm not a dong, Greenie," Gally spat. "I saw Chuck's fat face in the window."**

"It's not _that_ fat," Chuck said, not sounding offended at all.

"**But you better decide right quick who you want as your friends and enemies, hear me? One more trick like that—I don't care if it's your sissy idea or not—there'll be blood spilled. You got that, Newbie?" But before Thomas could answer Gally'd already turned to walk away.**

"**Sorry," Thomas muttered, wincing at how stupid it sounded.**

"That did sound pretty stupid," Jorge said from the front seat.

"**I know you," Gally added without looking back. "I saw you Changing, and I'm gonna figure out who you are."**

"Wait, Gally saw Thomas changing?" Teresa asked, and Minho snickered.

"What?" Brenda asked, skimming over what she just read. "Oooh," She said, grinning. "I meant to say:

"**I saw you in the Changing"**

Not the other thing."

"Okay, that makes more sense," Newt said. Minho was still grinning to himself.

**Thomas watched as the bully disappeared back into the Homestead. He was surprised about how much he hated the guy. He turned to see Chuck standing there, staring at the ground, clearly embarrassed.**

"He spelled 'embarrassed' with one r." Brenda interjected, looking at everyone.

There was an awkward pause, then Newt said, "Who gives a bloody shuck? Just keep reading."

Brenda gave him the bird before continuing.

"**Thanks a lot, **_**buddy**_**."**

"**Sorry—if I'd known it was Gally, I never would've done it, I swear."**

**Surprising himself, Thomas laughed. **

"Okay, that's sort of creepy," Gally said.

**Chuck looked closely at Thomas and slowly broke into an uneasy grin. "What?"**

**Thomas shook his head. "Don't be sorry. The… shank deserved it, and I don't even know what a shank is. That was awesome." He felt much better.**

"So, calling someone a name that you don't even know the meaning of makes you feel better?" Alby asked.

"Apparently, you hob-knocker." Thomas replied. He had no clue what a hob-knocker was. Surprising, he did feel better.

"Then, there is a page break and it starts off a new paragraph with Chuck and Thomas looking at the stars. Thomas is wondering where he is…"

"I'm wondering that, too," Newt murmured.

"And then Chuck interrupts Thomas's oh-so-entertaining thoughts," Brenda said before reading:

"**Well, Greenie, you survived First Day."**

"**Barely."** _**Not now, Chuck, **_**he wanted to say. **_**I'm not in the mood.**_

"**You'll learn a lot in the next couple of days, start getting used to things. Good that?"**

"**Um, yeah, good that, I guess. Where'd all these weird words and phrases come from, anyway?" It seemed like they'd taken some other language and melded it with his own.**

**Chuck flopped back down with a heavy flump.**

"That's an odd word," Teresa interrupted.

"I agree." Minho agreed.

"**I don't know—I've only been here a month, remember?"**

"Then Chuck and Thomas share another moment of silence…" Brenda skimmed to the bottom of the page.

"**I want to be one of those guys that goes out there," Thomas said aloud, not knowing Chuck was still awake. "Inside the Maze."**

"**Huh?" was the response from Chuck. Thomas could hear a tinge of annoyance in his voice. **

"I'd be annoyed if I were Chuck, too," Alby said.

"**Runners," Thomas said, wishing he knew where this was coming from. "Whatever they're doing out there, I want in."**

"Pshhh," Minho said. "Thomas, you can't run half a mile without complaining."

"**You don't even know what you're talking about," Chuck grumbled, and rolled over. "Go to sleep."**

**Thomas felt a new surge of confidence, even though he truly _didn't_ know what he was talking about. "I want to be a Runner."**

**Chuck turned back and got up on his elbow. "You can forget that little thought right now.**

"**Don't try to—"**

"**Thomas. Newbie. My new friend. Forget it."**

"Poor Chuck," Jorge commented, eyes on the road. "Thomas won't leave him alone."

"**I'll tell Alby tomorrow." **_**A Runner,**_** Thomas thought. **_**I don't even know what that **_**means**_**. Have I gone completely insane?**_

Everyone in the car—excluding Thomas—answered, "Yes," in unison.

**Chuck lay down with a laugh. "You're a piece of klunk. Go to sleep."**

**But Thomas couldn't quit. "Something out there—it feels familiar."**

"**Go…to...sleep."**

**Then it hit Thomas—he felt like several pieces of a puzzle had been put together. "Chuck, I…I think I've _been_ here before."**

"Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Willis?" Minho asked.

**He heard his friend sit up, heard the intake of break. But Thomas rolled over and refused to say another word, worried he'd mess up his new sense of being encouraged, eradicate the reassuring calm that filled his heart.**

**Sleep came much more easily than he'd expected.**

"Good to know," Gally commented.

"And that, my good friends, is the end of chapter five." Brenda grinned.

"My turn! Chuck said, grabbing the book from Brenda's hands.

"Ready?" Chuck asked the group. Without waiting for an answer, he began to read.

**A/N: And that, my good friends, is the end of chapter five. Yeah, not my best chapter, but eh. Sorry for the slow update: I've been super busy. Happy Easter everyone :D Oh, and there "embarrassed" typo is on page 32, if anyone was wondering. I love typos. Anyway, talk to you all later. Have a great day! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

**Someone shook Thomas awake.**

"You mean like this?" Gally asked, grabbing Thomas's shoulders and shaking him as hard as he could.

"Cut it out!" Thomas said, grabbing Gally and shoving him away.

**His eyes snapped open to see a too-close face staring down at him, everything around them still shadowed by the darkness of early morning. He opened his mouth to speak but a cold hand clamped down on it, gripping it shut. **

"You mean like this?" Gally asked, shoving his hand onto Thomas's mouth.

"Cut it out!" Thomas yelled, but it came out more like "Mmph m mt!" Thomas bit down on Gally's hand, and the older boy yelped and pulled his hand away.

**Panic flared until he saw who it was. **

**"Shh, Greenie. Don't wanna be wakin' up Chuckie, now, do we?" **

Chuck put the book down. "Wow, how generous." He said sarcastically, then continued reading:

**It was Newt—the guy who seemed to be second in command; the air reeked of his morning breath.**

"Why did James think it was necessary to write that last comment?" Teresa asked, looking slightly disturbed.

"Does my breath smell?" Newt asked everyone. Minho, who was sitting closest to him, leaned forward. Newt blew in his face. In return, Minho got closer.

"Open your mouth," Minho commanded, and Newt obliged. Minho leaned in until his nose was practically in Newt's mouth, and then he took a big whiff.

"No," the Asian confirmed, straightening up. "It smells like vanilla ice cream."

**Though Thomas was surprised, any alarm melted away immediately. He couldn't help being curious, wondering what this boy wanted with him. Thomas nodded, doing his best to say yes with his eyes, until Newt finally took his hand away, then leaned back on his heels.**

"Well, gee Thomas. That's sort of rude." Jorge said from the front seat. "I mean, Newt's just like 'You don't want to wake up the poor boy next to you, right?' and then Thomas is like 'of course I do!'."

**"Come on, Greenie," the tall boy whispered as he stood. He reached down and helped Thomas to his feet—he was so strong it felt like he could rip Thomas's arm off.**

"You mean like this?" Gally asked, yanking Thomas's arm hard.

"Ow! Would you stop hurting me?" Thomas asked, scowling.

**"Supposed to show ya somethin' before wake-up."**

**Thomas quickly leaned over and slipped on his shoes. "Okay."**

**"Just follow me. And stay close."**

"You guys are all really bossy." Brenda commented.

"I agree," Teresa added her two cents.

**They snuck through the tightly strewn pack of sleeping bodies, Thomas almost tripping several times. He stepped on someone's hand, earning a sharp cry of pain in return, then a punch on the calf. **

"You mean like this?" Minho, Alby, Newt, and Gally asked at the same time, all punching Thomas's calf.

"Guys!" Thomas complained, scooting as far away as he could get from the bullies.

**"Sorry," he whispered, ignoring a dirty look from Newt. **

"Then it takes about half a page to describe Newt and Thomas running towards the wall of the Maze…" Chuck said, skimming the page.

**Thomas noticed small red lights flashing here and there along the wall's face, moving about, stopping, turning on and off. **

"What are those?" Newt asked everyone in the group.

**"When you bloody need to know, you'll know, Greenie."**

"Well, it's kind of stupid to send Thomas to a place where nothing makes sense and not answer his questions." Teresa said, sounding annoyed.

"Shank." Brenda added, her tone incredibly sarcastic.

**Newt broke into a laugh, but quickly cut it off. "I like you, Greenie. Now shut it and let me show ya somethin'."**

**Newt stepped forward and dug his hands into the thick ivy, spreading several vines away to reveal a dust-frosted window, a square about two feet wide. It was dark at the moment, as if it had been painted black. **

**"What're we looking for?" Thomas whispered.**

**"Hold you undies, boy."**

"Who says that?" Jorge asked.

"Newt." Everyone answered automatically. Not because it was in the context of the text, but because only Newt would say something that weird.

**"One'll be comin' along soon enough."**

A minute passed, then two. Chuck sat there, staring at everyone. Several more minutes went by. Minho fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable.

Then it changed.

**Glimmers of an eerie light shone through the window; it cast a wavering spectrum of colors on Newt's body and face, as if he stood next to a lighted swimming pool. ****_What is that? _****Thomas thought.**

**"Out there's the Maze," Newt whispered, eyes wide as if in a trance. "Everything we do—our whole life, Greenie—revolves around the Maze. Every lovin' second of every lovin' day we spend in honor of the Maze, tryin' to solve somethin' that's not shown us it has a bloody solution, ya know? And we want to show ya why it's not to be messed with. Show ya why them buggin' walls close shut every night. Show ya why you should never, never find your butt out there.**

"Sounds intense." Alby commented.

"Okay, then Thomas does something stupid. He puts his face to the glass and something described as a 'large, bulbous creature the size of a cow but with no distinct shape' leaps into the window. And then Thomas screams like a girl and jumps back." Chuck said.

Minho burst into laughter at the mere thought of Thomas screaming like a girl. Everyone else, however, went pale.

"It goes on to say that the creature 'was a horrific mix of animal and machine, and seemed to want to get inside and feast on human flesh.'"

"Okay, what the heck is wrong with this James Dashner dude?" Teresa asked. "Why would he create such awful monsters?"

"I don't know," Newt said. "Maybe because he felt like it?" He guessed.

**"What is that thing?" Thomas asked. **

**"Grievers, we call 'em," Newt answered. "Nasty bugger, eh? Just be glad the Grievers only come ****_out_**** at night. Be thankful for these walls."**

**Thomas swallowed, wondering how he could ever go out there. His desire to become a Runner had taken a major blow. But he had to do it. Somehow he ****_knew_**** he had to do it. **

"Well, that's odd." Minho said dryly.

**"You've been sent to the Glade, Greenie, and we'll be expectin' ya to survive and help us do what we've been sent here to do."**

"And what's that?" Jorge, Newt, Alby, Minho, Thomas, Gally, and the girls asked together.

**"Find our way out, Greenie," Newt said. "Solve the buggin' Maze and find our way home."**

"Then, Thomas sits by a tree and wonders why they are there for an entire page," Chuck said. "But then Alby interrupts his thoughts."

**"Ain't you lookin' fresh?" Alby said. "Get a nice view out the window this morning?"**

**Thomas stood, hoping the time for answers had come. "Enough to make me want to learn more about this place." **

"That's a cheesy answer," Alby said.

**"Me and you, shank. The Tour begins now." He started to move but then stopped, holding up a finger.**

"Which finger?" Minho asked.

**"Ain't no questions till the end, you get me? Ain't got time to jaw with you all day.**

**"But…" Thomas stopped when Alby's eyebrows shot up. Why did this guy have to be such a jerk?**

"Well that's rude!" Alby said, mocking offense.

**"But tell me everything—I wanna know everything." He'd decided the night before not to tell anyone else how strangely familiar the place seemed. Sharing that seemed like a very bad idea. **

**"I'll tell ya want I wanna tell ya, Greenie. Let's go."**

**"Can I come?" Chuck asked from the table.**

Chuck stopped reading for a second. "It feels really weird talking about myself in the third person." He said, then continued:

**Alby reached down and tweaked the boy's ear.**

"You mean like this?" Gally asked, pulling Thomas's ear.

"Ow!" Thomas shrieked.

**"Ain't you got a job, slinthead?" Alby asked. "Lots of sloppin' to do?"**

**Chuck rolled his eyes, then looked at Thomas. "Have fun."**

"Don't tell me what to do," Thomas said rudely, then smiled. "Just kidding."

**"I'll try."**

**He walked away with Alby, hoping the Tour had finally begun.**

"And that's the end of Chapter 6!" Chuck said, grinning ear to ear.

"My turn!" Teresa said, grabbing the book. "Okay, everyone, listen up!" She opened the book and began reading the seventh chapter.

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Here's another chapter! :D hope you like it. Sorry these are so slow. It just takes forever to write them and I am lazy and busy. Hope you enjoyed and I'll talk to you all later. Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

**They started at the Box, which was closed at the moment—double doors of metal lying flat on the ground, covered in white paint, faded and cracked. The day had brightened considerably, the shadows stretching in the opposite direction from what Thomas had seen yesterday. He still hadn't spotted the sun, but it looked like it was about to pop over the eastern wall at any minute. **

**Alby pointed down at the doors. "This here's the Box. Once a month, we get a Newbie like you, never fails."**

"It _never_ fails?" Newt asked. "Seems kind of unrealistic if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you," Minho, Alby, and Gally said at once. Newt punched Alby in the arm.

**"Once a ****_week_****, we get supplies, clothes, some food. Ain't needin' a lot—pretty much run ourselves in the Glade."**

**Thomas nodded, his whole body itching with the desire to ask questions. ****_I need some tape to put over my mouth, _****he thought.**

Everyone agreed easily: Thomas talked a lot, way too much than people wanted him to.

**"We don't know jack about the Box, you get me?"**

"Oh," Newt said to Alby. "I get you alright."

**"Where it came from, how it gets here, who's in charge. The shanks that sent us here ain't told us nothin'. We got all the electricity we need, grow and raise most of our food, get clothes and such. Tried to send a slinthead Greenie back in the Box one time—thing wouldn't move till we took him out."**

"What if they tried sending someone down the whole once the Box was gone?" Jorge wondered aloud.

**Thomas wondered what lay under the doors when the Box wasn't there, but held his tongue. **

**Alby kept talking, never bothering to look Thomas in the eye. "Glade's cut into four sections." **Teresa held up four fingers and counted off. **"Gardens, Blood House, Homestead, Deadheads. You got that?"**

"No!" Everyone told her. She continued reading.

**"Gardens—where we grow the crops. Water's pumped in through pipes in the ground—always has been, or we'd have starved to death a long time ago. Never rains here. Never."**

"Yikes," Minho commented.

**"Bloodhouse—where we raise and slaughter animals."**

"That's awful!" Teresa said, putting the book down.

"Just keep reading," Alby grunted.

"Don't tell me what to do," Teresa muttered, but continued reading:

**"Homestead—stupid place is twice as big than when we first got here because we keep addin' to it when they send us wood and klunk. Ain't pretty, but it works. Most of us sleep outside anyway."**

**Thomas felt dizzy. So many questions splintered his mind he couldn't keep them straight.**

**Alby pointed to the southwest corner, the forest area fronted with several sickly trees and benches. "Call that the Deadheads. Graveyard's back in the corner, in the thicker woods. Ain't much else."**

"Why would they need a graveyard?" Brenda asked.

No one had an answer.

**"You'll spend the next two weeks working one day apiece for our different job Keepers—until we know what you're best at. Slopper, Bricknick, Bagger, Track-hoe—somethin'll stick, always does. Come on."**

"And then Dashner describes the Glade. Lots of animals and trees. They visit the Deadheads and the South Door, and then—"

"Thomas peed himself and passed out?" Chuck asked.

"No!" Thomas said, rolling his eyes. Why did everyone keep suggesting that he was a sissy?

**"Out there's the Maze." Alby jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, then paused.**

Teresa paused, putting the book down and looking at everyone.

"Well, are you going to keep reading?" Newt asked.

"Shut up, Newt. I'm trying to pause dramatically." Teresa shot back. Ten seconds passed. Twenty. Thirty. Teresa picked up the book and began reading again:

**Thomas stared in that direction, through the gap in the walls that served as an exit from the Glade. The corridors out there looked much the same as the ones he'd seen from the window by the East Door early that morning. This thought gave him a chill, made him wonder if a Griever might come charging toward them at any minute. He took a step backward before realizing what he was doing.**

"He's being a sissy!" Minho told everyone.

"I am not!" Thomas said. "I mean, he is not being a sissy. He's just nervous."

Everyone pretended to cough and said the word "Sissy!" under their breath.

**_Calm down,_**** he chided himself, embarrassed.**

"He should be embarrassed," Alby commented. "That's embarrassing."

Thomas rolled his eyes.

**Alby continued. "Two years, I've been here. Ain't none been here longer. The few before me are already dead." Thomas felt his eyes widen, his heart quicken. "Two years we've tried to solve this thing, no luck. Shuckin' walls move out there at night just as much as these here doors. Mappin' it out ain't easy, ain't easy nohow." **

"We really need to give Mr. Alby a lesson on grammar," Brenda said, shaking her head.

**Another stab of pain sliced through Thomas's head—there were too many things to compute at once. They'd been here two years?**

"Alby just said that," Newt said dryly.

**The walls moved out in the Maze?**

"Does Thomas ever listen?" Chuck asked.

**How many had died?**

"I'm going to guess a few." Minho added.

**He stepped forward, wanting to see the Maze for himself, as if the answers were printed on the walls out there.**

**Alby held out a hand and pushed Thomas in the chest, sent him stumbling backward.**

Alby held out a hand and pushed Thomas in the chest, sent him stumbling backward.

"Ow!" Thomas complained, making a face and sitting back up.

"Don't complain," Alby replied, not looking at him.

**"Ain't no goin' out there, shank."**

**Thomas had to suppress his pride. **

"What pride?" Gally snorted.

**"Why not?"**

**"You think I sent Newt to ya before the wake-up just for kicks? Freak, that's the Number One Rule, the only one you'll never be forgiven for breaking. Ain't nobody—****_nobody—_****allowed in the Maze except the Runners. Break that rule, and if you ain't killed by the Grievers, we'll kill you ourselves. You get me?"**

"Yes," everyone grumbled lowly.

"Then," Teresa said. "Thomas has this angst-ridden paragraph on how he wants to be a Runner. Then—"

A movement up on the left wall of the south wall caught everybody's attention. Startled, they reacted quickly, just in time to see a flash of light. A bush shook as the flash disappeared and a man ran away.

"How long has this guy been spying on us?" Minho asked.

"I dunno, but it's getting pretty weird." Gally mumbled. Newt and Alby agreed.

Teresa continued reading.

**"What was that?" Thomas asked before he could be shut down again.**

**Alby didn't bother looking. "No questions till the end, shank. How many times I gotta tell ya?" **

Alby, Minho, and Newt snorted, "A lot."

**"Beetle blades—it's houw the Creators watch us. You better not—"**

Teresa was cut off by a loud burp that sounded from the left. She clamped her hands to her ears, looking around. "Chuck!" She said, annoyed.

"Sorry." Chuck didn't sound sorry.

**He was cut off by a loud booming, ringing alarm that sounded from all directions. Thomas clamped his hands to his ears, looking around as the siren blared, his heart about to thump its way of his chest.**

"I'm pretty sure that's impossible," Jorge commented.

**But when he focused back on Alby, he stopped. **

"'Cause that's when you realized how sexy I am," Alby said suggestively.

"Shut it, Alby," Newt said, rolling his eyes.

"Admit it: You think I'm sexy." Alby shot back.

"Nope!" Newt said stubbornly.

"Admit it!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Alby tackled Newt and started tickling him. Newt cracked up and tried pushing him off, but failed.

"Okay! Okay! You're sexy! Now get off of me!" Newt said. Alby obliged.

**Alby wasn't acting scared—he appeared… confused. Surprised. The alarm clanged through the air.**

"What's going on?" Thomas asked, confused as everyone else in the room.

**"That's weird" was all Alby said as he scanned the Glade, squinting. Thomas noticed people in the Blood House pens glancing around, apparently just as confused. **

**"What's up with that?" the boy asked, looking to Thomas for some reason.**

**"I don't know," Alby murmured back in a distant voice. **

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Everyone yelled at Teresa. The story was getting very, very intriguing.

**"The Box, shuck-face, the Box!" was all Alby said before he set off for the middle of the Glade at a brisk pace that almost looked to Thomas like panic.**

"That," Minho said. "Was a terrible answer."

Teresa continues, "And Thomas follows Alby to the box and then Alby yells…"

**"Newt, what's going on?"**

**"Means a bloody Newbie's comin' up in the Box." He paused as if expecting Thomas to be impressed. **

"Thomas should be impressed!" Newt said.

**"Right ****_now_****."**

**"So?" As Thomas looked more closely at Newt, he realized that what he'd mistaken for calm was actually disbelief—"**

"How the shuck do you mistake calm for disbelief?" Gally asked, rolling his eyes.

"So my characters not the smartest," Thomas shot back. "No biggie."

**Maybe even excitement. **

**"****_So_****?" Newt replied, his jaw droping slightly. "Greenie, we've never had two Newbies show up in the same ****_month_****, much less two days in a row."**

**And with that, he ran off toward the Homestead. **

Teresa closed the book. "And that, my friends, is the end of Chapter seven."

"I get to read Chapter eight!" Newt said, taking the book.

"That was a crappy, but suspenseful ending," Chuck commented, mostly to himself.

"I know! This book is getting so good!" Thomas had never seen Gally so excited.

"Then let's continue the story, shall we?" Newt asked. He coughed twice, then opened the book and began Chapter eight.

**A/N: So… it's been awhile. All I can say is that I'm sorry. It's been a crazy end of the school year/summer. Lots of studying and homework and tests and traveling and doing other things. But I'm trying to get back on track. Not the best chapter… but they should get better when the story progresses. ;) James has a lot of filler chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Have a great day/week/month/summer everyone :D **


End file.
